


In the Rain

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: But don't worry! It's not that intense in this fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Odette Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rain, Short One Shot, There is not enough Mérante/Odette content to satisfy the gaping hole in my soul!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: Mérante awoke to the patter of rain on cobblestones and a poignant lack of warmth beside his body. His hand roamed the sheets for his wife, but she was not to be found. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he pushed himself up on his forearms and turned to face the source of the noise that had interrupted his slumber.There, standing before the open balcony that led off from the bedroom, was his dear wife, Odette. She stood still as an elegant marble statue, gazing out at the tears of Mother Nature...."There was rain that night..."
Relationships: Louis Mérante/Odette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this entire thing while laying in bed trying to sleep at 10:30 while it was sorta raining. Happy reading!

Mérante awoke to the patter of rain on cobblestones and a poignant lack of warmth beside his body. His hand roamed the sheets for his wife, but she was not to be found. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he pushed himself up on his forearms and turned to face the source of the noise that had interrupted his slumber.

There, standing before the open balcony that led off from the bedroom, was his dear wife, Odette. She stood still as an elegant marble statue, gazing out at the tears of Mother Nature.

Mérante rolled out of bed and approached her from behind, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“What are you doing out of bed at such a late - or rather,  _ early _ \- hour?” he asked.

“Watching the rain.”

He mumbled an incoherent response and then there was a long moment in which neither spoke. It was just the two of them - no one else - in their own little world. Just them and the rain, pittering softly against the old stones of Paris.

It was Odette who broke the spell of their wonderful silence.

“It’s a magnificent thing, you know. The rain.”

Mérante had resumed his absent minded nuzzling of her neck, only half awake as it was.

“Really? How so?”

“It heals and it grows. Look down there.”

She extended her hand into the precipitation and pointed down into the street at a little green sapling poking through the cobblestones.

“Without the rain, it wouldn’t be here. It wouldn’t be able to grow. There wouldn’t be anything to heal it after being trampled day in and day out. But it persists and it  _ lives _ because of the rain.”

“Yes. I suppose you’re right.”

They lapsed into silence once more. Odette with her hand outstretched into the gift of the skies, Mérante half dozing on her shoulder.

“There was rain that night,” she said.

“Yes.”

Her voice had dropped and so had his. Both solemn for the details of that dreadful night that need not be said.

She continued.

“The firefighters didn’t have enough water. They said that without the rain…”

She trailed off. The burn scar under Mérante’s palm felt particularly rough through the silk of her nightdress.

Odette retracted her palm from the falling water.

“It’s getting late,” she said, shutting the balcony doors.

“Yes. Very,” her husband responded, disentangling himself from her form. “I suspect  _ the sun _ will be up any minute now.”

He smirked playfully as she turned to face him. She brought a hand up to his chin, tilting it down so she could look at him properly.

“Well, then we’d better sleep while we can, shouldn’t we?”

He brought her hand down and bent to kiss her cheek, whickers bristling her skin.

“We should.”

With that, he scooped her up into his arms, carried her to their bed, and placed her gently on the downy mattress. He crawled in beside her as she settled under the covers.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

“Good  _ morning _ , my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way shorter than I intended, but hey. At least it's written down. There is not enough Odette/Mérante content!
> 
> Yes, the title is a Miraculous Ladybug allusion. ;)


End file.
